


海景房三人行

by wenV



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenV/pseuds/wenV
Summary: 碧海×他的“姐姐”景瑚，碧海×鹤房，鹤房×景瑚三角形就是最稳定的，doi就是日常。
Relationships: 佐藤景瑚／鹤房汐恩, 金城碧海／佐藤景瑚, 金城碧海／鹤房汐恩 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

碧海温柔的亲吻着景瑚的发旋，用指腹拭去他眼角的生理泪水，低声地在他耳边说，“我们会永远在一起的。”  
身下那人眼角泛红，眼含泪水，身体微微发颤。身上米黄色的高领上衣堆在胸口，胸前两点在运动中被布料摩擦的挺立着，白皙的肌肤上带着星星点点的吻痕和牙印，还有快要干涸的水痕。  
“啊……碧海……嗯……抱……抱抱我……碧……碧海……”景瑚淡金色的头发被下身的运动顶的一抖一抖的，他抽泣着对碧海张开双臂，可怜兮兮地索取一个拥抱。  
“姐姐……”碧海低声叫了他一声姐姐，抓住他伸出的一只手的手腕在上面亲了亲，而后俯身握住了他的腰。景瑚就像抓住了救命稻草一般，紧紧抱着碧海，在他耳边呻吟喘息，叫得婉转动听，下身那处也使着力讨好碧海。  
“姐姐的里面好温暖，柔软的像丝绸，真舒服。”碧海在景瑚耳边吐气，温热的气息使得他缩了缩身体，“碧……碧海……喜欢……就多……多给我一点……”  
“嗯，都给你。”比内里温度稍低的液体进入了景瑚的体内，景瑚缩紧了后面，不知餍足的吞下那些液体，他抱着碧海，头靠在碧海肩上，任由碧海在他身上落下一个又一个吻。  
“碧海，抱着我，抱紧一点。”他牵着碧海的手环在自己腰上，尽量把自己缩小一点，缩在碧海的怀里，紧紧地抱住他。  
景瑚还记得第一次被发现秘密是在碧海十六岁，自己因为长时间的没有和人身体接触，而哭哭啼啼的抱住了碧海，还哭着和碧海解释，现在想想还觉得丢人。在那之前两人因为是重组家庭，性格差异又大，而且自己因为肌肤干渴症的原因显得很轻浮，碧海看起来是那种乖乖学习的好孩子，又总是冷着脸好像很难接触的样子，估计不喜欢自己吧，因为这样想使得两人没什么交集，关系也不咸不淡的，但是那次碧海却没有拒绝和讨厌自己，甚至是帮助自己解决问题。  
碧海也记得第一次发现哥哥的秘密时的情况，那时哥哥蜷缩在房间的一角，身体发抖，泪眼朦胧的看着自己，去问他怎么回事，反而被他抱住。紧紧抱着自己的哥哥将头搭在自己肩上，眼泪噼里啪啦地掉落在自己身上，露出来的一节温热的肌肤紧紧贴着自己，那时的自己比哥哥矮上一些，被哥哥紧紧的抱着不知所措。那天缩在一团的哥哥哭泣的脸自己还记得一清二楚，从他身上传递过来的体温现在仿佛还能感受到，那时的哥哥真像只撒娇的大狗狗。  
“碧海……”景瑚坐在碧海腿上环着碧海的肩，亲昵的蹭了蹭碧海的脸，在碧海脸上胡乱的亲了几口，碧海收紧了抱着他腰肢的双臂。  
“姐姐，要洗澡吗？”  
“不洗，还有不要叫我姐姐！”  
“不把里面的东西弄出来会拉肚子的。”  
“再……再抱一会儿……”  
碧海发现哥哥现在撒娇起来越来越得心应手了，也越来越喜欢肢体接触了，每天需要肢体接触的时间越来越长了，而且金发之后的他和黑发时的他微妙的不同，现在的他真的像姐姐似的，不过平常叫他姐姐他会不开心，但是做的时候叫他姐姐他就很受用。  
碧海想着笑了笑看着景瑚，他身上长长的上衣盖着大腿根，上半身被盖的严严实实，上面直接盖到了脖颈，只露出了金色毛茸茸的头，下面则露出了正在被自己伸手抚弄的光洁白皙的双腿，大腿内侧还隐约带着一点白白的液体，上面散落着一些自己留下的吻痕，红色的痕迹在白嫩的肌肤上分外显眼。  
“碧海……”碧海发现靠在自己身上的哥哥小声地叫着自己。  
“嗯？哥哥还想做吗？”说着碧海手顺着他上衣下摆伸了进去。  
“嗯……”景瑚轻轻的发出了一声鼻音。  
“那哥哥这次自己来吧。”景瑚看着碧海歪嘴一笑，感慨了一下自己的弟弟不知不觉长大了，也越来越帅气了，虽然还是自己更好看。景瑚伸手抚摸碧海的阴茎，那里已经微微抬头，手覆上后变得更硬了。  
“硬的好快！”景瑚看着不禁感慨了一句。  
“可以用哥哥的腿吗？”碧海看着景瑚白嫩柔软的腿肉，想要玩弄的心情突然升起。  
“嗯？不要！”景瑚拒绝着他，手扶着阴茎就想要坐上去，碧海闻言叹了口气。景瑚身后的小口微微张开，刚被蹂躏过不久的小穴顺利的吞进了那根粗长的大家伙，景瑚慢慢动着身体。


	2. Chapter 2

“碧海！碧海！碧海！”碧海听见身后传来熟悉的声音在叫自己的名字，刚转身就被扑了个满怀。  
“怎么了，汐恩？”汐恩整个人都盘在了碧海身上，碧海赶忙抱紧他防止他掉下去。  
“碧海今天晚上有事吗？去不去看电影？”汐恩还盘在他身上，神情激动得说。  
“嗯，可以，汐恩想看的是什么电影？”碧海向上托了托汐恩，发觉汐恩好像比之前重了一些。  
“是假面骑士！晚上七点开始，九点结束。要不要一起去吃饭？吃完晚饭一起去吧！”汐恩在碧海身上激动得摇晃。  
“可以是都可以，但是汐恩你能不能先下来？你一直摇晃我要抱不住你了，嗯……还有……你……最近……是不是……变重了？”碧海最后一句小心地问着汐恩。  
“啊？我现在很胖吗？难道是因为今天中午吃了两份便当？那……我下次吃一份好了……”汐恩从碧海身上跳下来，在那叉着腰，低头又是皱眉又是撅嘴地说着，也不知道是自言自语还是在和碧海说。  
“哈哈！”碧海忍不住笑出了声。  
“好笑吗？”汐恩抬头瞪着碧海。  
“哈哈！没，晚上一起去吃饭吧。”碧海说着拿出手机给景瑚发了条短信，告诉他晚上晚点回家。  
“你这都要跟他报备一声吗？”汐恩看着他撇嘴。  
“至少要说一声吧！”碧海手捏着汐恩的下巴轻轻在他唇上落下一个吻。汐恩手插在裤兜里，依然眯眼撇嘴看着他，鼻腔里发出哼的一声。  
“走吧，去吃饭。诶？你书包呢？”碧海看了看汐恩四周，发现他没有带书包。  
“我怎么会带书包！走吧走吧！我要去吃街角那个炒饭！”汐恩拽着碧海往前走。  
“你不写作业吗？”碧海被拽着走。  
“不写。”汐恩不耐烦的说。  
碧海发现口袋里手机在振动，一边走一边拿出手机，是景瑚发了消息，大抵是些询问他是不是又和那小孩儿在一起，不许跟他出去，什么昨天还和我在床上，今天就去跟那小屁孩一起了之类的话，字里行间满是怨气。随即又打了个语音通话，接听后那边就在埋怨碧海，汐恩转头就冲着屏幕里的景瑚做了个鬼脸，“就跟我在一起，略！”  
“臭小鬼！！！你……”还没等景瑚说完，汐恩一下就按了通话结束，把手机屏幕关闭塞到碧海裤兜里。  
“啊！世界都安静了！赶紧去吃饭！”汐恩抬头满足的叹息，拽着碧海一脸开心地走。  
“唉……汐恩你干嘛？”碧海无奈的叹了口气，手机疯狂在裤兜里振动，碧海想拿，汐恩不让他拿出来。  
“跟我出去管他干嘛！他又不是离了你不行！切！”  
“行，行，行。那你让我回复一下他好吗？”碧海无奈得求着他。  
“一分钟！”汐恩举起一根手指在他面前晃了晃。  
“好，谢谢汐恩……”碧海拿出了口袋里的手机，看着景瑚发过来的一堆消息，无奈的扶额，发消息安抚他，告诉他会尽快回去的，又发了些给两人劝架什么的话，刚发过去汐恩就跟他说，“一分钟到了！”说着就把手机关闭了。  
碧海虽然无奈，但是其实对此已经习惯了，这两人没有不吵架的时候，尤其是汐恩很不喜欢自己天天和哥哥在一起，和汐恩在一起的时候，他绝不让自己和哥哥聊天，可是哥哥离了自己又不行，想了想只好吐出一声叹息。  
到了吃饭的地方，汐恩没点餐撅嘴看着碧海，“我不帅吗？”  
“嗯？汐恩很可爱啊！”碧海看他没点餐就给他点了他常吃的那道菜，刚把菜单给服务员就看见对面的汐恩盯着自己。  
“我就只是可爱吗？我不帅吗？难道我没有那个佐藤景瑚帅吗？”汐恩离碧海越来越近，问的声音也越来越大，不满的情绪在身上扩散。  
“啊？怎么突然问这个？”碧海疑惑地看着他。  
“那你怎么不只喜欢我？你还喜欢他？还是你喜欢和他做……唔……”还没等他说出那最后一个字，碧海赶紧捂住了他的嘴。  
“汐恩你小点声！你怎么在这么多人的地方说这个？”碧海看向周围的人低头表达歉意。  
“你就是喜欢和他做那什么是不是？”汐恩看着他脸上的情绪既有不满又有失落。  
“不是，我……唉……怎么说起了这个？你为什么这么觉得？”碧海手指束在嘴唇前，提示他小声。  
“那你怎么不和我做？”  
碧海看着眼前这人超直球的攻击有点接不住，不知道该说什么，“哈？不是……我……嗯……”  
“哼！不去了，你自己吃吧！”汐恩起身就想要走。  
碧海赶忙拽住他，“不是……我不知道你这么想……我有点……嗯……要不先吃饭？一起……聊聊？”  
汐恩被拽得坐了回去，坐在那揣着裤兜，看着碧海抬着下巴，不满的哼出了声。  
“嗯……我一直都不知道你原来想要那个的……毕竟你就……还小……”碧海尴尬得说着。  
“我们俩个年龄明明一样大！你们两个怎么都觉得我是小孩！？”汐恩被气的不行。  
“不……就……我……”碧海心想完了，解释不清了。  
“我就要做！不去看电影了！还有不许把我当小孩！”  
服务员本来端菜上桌稳稳当当的，被汐恩吓得差点撒掉，连忙低头道歉。  
“没事，没事，我们才该道歉，不好意思。”碧海跟服务员道着歉，汐恩在一边盯着碧海，碧海被盯地发毛，服务员看气氛不对也赶忙溜了。  
“你怎么这么突然？”  
“就去，反正电影没买票呢！去——开——房！”汐恩最后加重了语气，碧海连忙看周围，发现没人在看他们才转头看向汐恩，“你确定？”  
“就去！”汐恩还是坚定的要去。  
“啊！嗯……行吧……行吧……”碧海面上敷衍着他，想该怎么办才好。  
“你说的！不许反悔！”汐恩对着碧海伸出小拇指，碧海无奈的也伸出小拇指跟他拉勾。汐恩看了一会儿碧海，开始低头吃饭。碧海这顿饭吃的索然无味，脑子里乱做一团。  
不知不觉就到了旅店门前。  
“你……确定？”碧海还是问着汐恩。  
“嗯……嗯……”汐恩吃饭时倒是也想了很多，本来是因为生气说的话，现在真到了门前稍微有点后悔，心想着，‘完了，真来了，怎么办？真要做吗？我也不知道怎么做呀！！！啊！怎么办？感觉有点害怕……”  
“要不……还是去看电影吧！现在还来得及！”碧海看着汐恩希望他可以回心转意，碧海对此完全没准备，心里也稍微有点不安。  
“嗯……我……来都来了……”汐恩也有点犹豫，但是一想到佐藤那家伙获得了碧海的第一次就生气，“去！”汐恩拽着碧海就往里走，碧海被拽了进去。  
两人到了柜台，前台小姐很热情的接待着他们，跟他们讲房间类型，汐恩也没太听清就随便选了一个，办好手续付了钱，服务员随即带着他们上楼。  
到了房间，两人紧张的吞了一口口水，服务员介绍完就识趣的走了，关上了门。  
两人有点尴尬，过了一会儿汐恩拽着碧海胸前的衣服问碧海：“要亲亲吗？那个……我……我没做过……所以……要……怎么做？要……要先洗澡吗？”  
“啊……你真的准备好了？我怕你受不了……”碧海手臂环上了汐恩的腰，抱着他贴近了脸，在他面前低声说着。  
“我……我怎么……就……就……受不了了？我……”汐恩脸红的转头。  
“真的？”碧海抓着他的手覆向自己的下面。  
“我操！你……”汐恩想要抽出手，推着碧海。碧海顺势把他推倒在床上，看着他。  
“给你最后一次后悔的机会。”碧海看着他认真的说。  
“我……我……本大爷一言既出，驷马难追！”汐恩脸红的感觉都要冒烟了。  
“这可是你说的，现在你没有反悔的机会了！”碧海说完就低头吻上他的嘴唇，撬开牙齿，舌头深入其中，在汐恩口腔内肆意妄为，粗糙的舌苔磨擦着他的上牙膛黏膜。汐恩被吻地喘不过气，脸憋的更红了，顺着缝隙吐出几丝呜噎声。碧海手顺着汐恩的上衣下摆想上抚摸着。  
“呵呵，我的小猪，肚子软软的。”碧海吻完，手揉弄着汐恩肚子上的软肉，看着汐恩大口得喘着气，笑着吐槽他。  
“你……你……你才小猪！”汐恩生气的锤他。  
碧海看着他笑也没说什么，解开了他的裤带，汐恩抓着他的手，不敢抬头看碧海，低声说着：“你……你……温……温柔点……”  
碧海在他脸颊上亲了亲，轻轻说了声“好”。


	3. Chapter 3

汐恩看着碧海的动作，又是害羞又是尴尬，抬手捂着脸。碧海褪下汐恩的裤子，露出里面带着可爱图案的内裤，看着感慨了一句：“真可爱。”  
碧海起身解开了自己的裤子，抻过来汐恩挡在脸前的一只手，“要摸摸吗？”  
汐恩顺着指缝偷偷看，稍稍有点期待，手覆上去轻轻蹭了蹭，第一次和同性那东西离这么近，心情微妙。碧海拽开他的内裤，也掏出自己的阴茎，将两人的小兄弟贴到了一起。两人很快就硬了起来，汐恩看着碧海的下面，碧海示意他伸手摸摸，汐恩犹豫了一下，开始缓缓撸动起来。他双腿搭在碧海身上，碧海手抚摸着他的大腿，在他脸颊上，耳朵附近轻吻舔舐，时不时在他耳边低声告诉他该怎么做更舒服，温热的气息使得他缩了缩身体。  
汐恩肉肉的小手在两根阴茎上抚弄，小小的手有点握不过来，碧海也伸手帮忙，在汐恩的龟头上摩擦，顶端的小洞渗出点液体，湿润了手指。汐恩低声的喘息，也学着碧海的动作在他那上弄着。  
碧海另一只手也不闲着，掀开汐恩的衣服，顺着腰腹向上抚摸，手指在后背上轻轻划过，获得一声汐恩轻吐出声的“痒”，还有他微微颤抖的身体和那张小小的脸上迷离的眼神。手指回到胸前，在那一点周围抚摸，偶尔会蹭到那里，汐恩有点抗拒被摸到那一点，“好奇怪……”  
“会舒服的，都交给我就好了。”碧海在他面前看着他，汐恩看着碧海认真的面孔，点了点头。碧海手指随即到了那一点，在上面揉弄，小小的一点变得硬挺，乖乖的任由玩弄。上下的夹击让汐恩有点受不了，头靠在碧海肩上咬着嘴唇，但是还是有几声呻吟顺着嘴角溢出。  
“这就受不了了？待会儿还有更刺激的事情呢。”碧海笑着说。  
“我……我怎么可能……就受不了！我才……唔……”汐恩还没说完就吐出了一声呻吟，尴尬的脸更红了，听到碧海的笑声握着下身的手稍微用了力，听见碧海吃痛出声才满意。  
“现在来做更刺激的事吧！”碧海将汐恩又推倒在床上，脱掉上衣和未来得及完全褪下的裤子，伸手拿了旅店床头必备的套套，牙咬着撕开，手抓着汐恩的大腿，看着后面还未被开垦过的处女地，将套套里稀少的液体抹在手指上，对着那小口慢慢的伸进去一根手指。  
“啊……等……等等……等等……要……要用……那里吗？不……不行！那里不是做这种事的地方！”汐恩本来不知道该怎么做的，看见碧海要用手指侵入那地方，才反应过来赶忙推碧海。  
“没事，会舒服的，第一次可能会有点痛，以后就不会了。”碧海安抚着汐恩，下面的手指已经进入到了那小穴里，紧致的小穴紧紧得夹住了碧海的手指，碧海拍了拍汐恩的屁股，让他放松一点，要不有他受的。  
“不……不……太奇怪了……”汐恩感觉到后穴强烈的异物感，不仅小穴往外推着手指，本人也想往后退，手也不安分的推着碧海。碧海紧紧抓着他的腰，手指在里面找寻可以让他快乐的那一点。  
“啊！唔……”汐恩突然感到一股麻酥酥的电流从后穴顺着尾椎向上攀升，大脑感到一阵颤栗，呻吟不受控制的从嘴里吐出，汐恩赶忙捂住嘴，防止吐出更多的呻吟。碧海听闻，发现自己找对了，手指对着那一点不断进攻，小穴都开始边柔软了，甚至渐渐开始吞吐了起来，阴茎前端也渗出了更多的透明液体，里面夹杂着一些乳白色的精液。  
“啊！不……嗯……不行！”汐恩身体发抖肌肉收紧，夹紧双腿，柔软的腿肉夹住了碧海的手臂，妄图碧海停下，但是碧海逐渐伸进了更多的手指，在小穴里面搅弄，后穴甚至开始出现一丝丝水声，汐恩听见后更加觉得羞耻，咬着唇，发红的眼角划落一滴泪水。  
“嗯？”汐恩发现突然下身的动作停下了，他抬头看看碧海，发现碧海在戴套套，碧海看着他笑了一声，手抓住他的大腿肉，手指拨开小穴，还没等汐恩反应过来，扶着阴茎就顶了进去。  
“啊！不行！痛！唔……等……等……”直接一入到底的阴茎让汐恩感到内脏都要移位了，后面被撑开，进入的感觉过于明显，汐恩哭出了声。  
“没事，没事的，不要害怕，放松。”碧海看汐恩小脸皱做一团，哭的稀里哗啦的，怜爱的在他脸上吻着，手指轻柔地擦拭他眼角的泪水，手抚弄他的前面，想让他舒服一点。  
“唔……我……嗯……不要……不要做了……唔……你出去……”汐恩哭的碧海都受不住了，低头温柔得亲吻在他唇上，轻轻舔舐他的口腔黏膜，吻了一会儿又在他头发上落下几个吻，轻声安慰他，下身缓缓的动，让他适应。  
“没事，一会儿就会舒服的……”碧海起身双手抓着汐恩的大腿，下身在他内里抽动，汐恩哭的断断续续的，嘴里胡乱的说着骂碧海的话，有时又撒娇似的请求碧海，说的前言不搭后语。碧海看他无奈的叹气，下身在那熟悉的一点磨蹭。  
“啊！等等！不要！唔……嗯……”又是那麻酥酥的感觉，电流通过般的快感又开始袭来，渐渐盖过了不适感。碧海看差不多了，开始大力的顶弄，小穴生涩的接受着肉棒的侵袭，内里一阵痉挛，肉棒被紧紧包裹，碧海闷哼一声。  
“哈……碧海……好奇怪……不……不行了……唔……受不了了……啊！”汐恩抓住碧海的臂膀，下身用着力，腰背弓起，脸上说不清是痛苦还是舒爽的表情，浑身泛红，呻吟出声。  
“汐恩，来叫声哥哥吧。”碧海一边动着一边提要求。  
“不……不要！”汐恩拒绝着他，碧海更快速的顶弄了起来，小穴都跟不上肉棒快速的运动，被折磨的颜色艳红，顺着肉棒的进出吐出一点点液体。  
“啊！不……不要……慢……慢点……哥哥……太……太快了！”碧海听到汐恩叫着哥哥更兴奋了，不知节制的冲撞，汐恩感觉自己要被快感弄晕过去了，仰头呻吟。  
“啊！哥哥……我……我……不……不行了！啊！好舒服……”  
“那让你更舒服点吧……”说着碧海手在汐恩龟头上那个小洞处扣弄，前后强烈的快感让汐恩受不了了，前端射出大股的精液，后穴紧紧的收缩，收缩的碧海也忍受不住了。汐恩快感来临，说着些胡话，身体承受不住这强烈的快感，眼泪止不住的流，身上开始沁出汗液，碧海也被夹的受不了了，说了声：“一起。”  
两人一起达到了高潮，碧海喘着气在汐恩身上留下几个痕迹，汐恩还在快感里没有缓过来。  
“汐恩？”碧海看着他叫了声他的名字。  
“唔……哥哥……”汐恩叫着碧海哥哥，还伸手牵住碧海的手，碧海握住了汐恩的手，听着汐恩还在叫自己哥哥，看来是还没有缓过来。碧海自己也缓了一会儿，起身抱起汐恩，带他去洗澡。  
洗澡途中汐恩站不稳，靠在碧海怀里，眼神迷离的看着碧海。  
“再做你受不了了，别这样看我，我会忍不住的……”碧海尽量不看汐恩，毕竟汐恩是第一次，不能做太多，会吃不消的。汐恩头靠在碧海肩上，手环在碧海身上，在碧海肩上重重咬了一口。  
“嘶……干嘛？”碧海吃痛，询问他干嘛咬自己。  
“留痕迹，凭什么你在我身上留下了这么多痕迹，你身上就什么都没有！还有要告诉那个臭东西，你是我的！”汐恩抱着碧海吐槽，碧海看他这时候还知道气气自己哥哥有点无奈，叹口气。  
乖乖洗完，碧海给汐恩擦了擦身体，把他裹在浴巾里，给他吹头发。  
“我也给你吹！”汐恩吹完就要给碧海吹，碧海任由他吹。  
“怎么？舒服吗？唔……烫！”碧海一问，汐恩有点尴尬，不小心电吹风离的太紧烫到了碧海。  
“不……不好意思……我……”汐恩手忙脚乱的关了吹风机，在碧海那被烫地方亲了一口，随即羞耻的不知道该说什么，然后过了一会儿，羞愧的说了一句：“不要问我！”  
“好，好，好，不问就不问。”碧海连声同意。  
“等等！”碧海起身去拿手机，看见手机里景瑚发了很多消息，还有很多未接电话。消息里景瑚先是说他混蛋，又骂汐恩，后来又说好想他，要他快回去，想抱抱，自己一个人好孤单。  
汐恩看碧海跑过去拿手机，生气的哼了一声，在他背后抱着他，不许他回去。碧海回了景瑚会马上过去的，让他等一会儿自己。汐恩看着瞪他，“你滚吧！臭混蛋！你就知道那个人，刚刚还和我做，做完就要跑回去，你们两个都是臭垃圾！”  
“没，不是，你知道的，我哥哥他离了我不行……”碧海低声下气的说。  
“那我你就不管了！？你个脚踩两只船的混蛋！哼！那我……我还是……弟弟呢……”汐恩生气的瞪他，然后又低头不甘心的说。  
“没，我不是……那……要不……你和我一起回去？”碧海小心翼翼的问着他。  
“不去！不去！不去！”汐恩大声拒绝他。  
“你们两个是有多讨厌对方……”碧海无奈叹气。  
“我讨厌的是你！”汐恩气的锤他。  
两个人吵来吵去的，虽然好像只是汐恩在单方面生气，碧海在那劝。  
“一开始就不该这样……”碧海想了想果然一开始就做错了。  
“我……”汐恩知道一开始是三人同意了这种关系的，但是凭什么碧海一人抱俩！汐恩虽然不想和佐藤景瑚分享碧海，因为明明是三人，凭什么碧海一人抱俩！虽然那个佐藤景瑚也不是那么讨厌的，但是凭什么碧海一人抱俩！  
“反正我就生气！不行，就是不行！凭什么你一人抱俩！不行！”  
“哈？你生气的点在这吗？”碧海万万没想到原来汐恩一直生气的点在这。  
“所以，你原来天天骂他，但是其实喜欢我哥哥吗？那不如你和我一起回去……”碧海想了想要不回去和哥哥谈谈好了。  
“不是！不是！我才不喜欢他！”汐恩反应倒是剧烈得很。  
“嗯？反应这么大吗？不然回去谈谈好了……本来三人行什么的就不科学……”碧海说着就打算带他回去。  
“我……啊！不是……那，去就去！”汐恩的小脑瓜开始混乱了。说着回去然后汐恩穿衣服收拾的比碧海还快。碧海心想，汐恩该不会真的喜欢哥哥吧？  
“不是！”汐恩仿佛听到了碧海的心声一样，大喊着。  
“好，好，好。”碧海无奈的回着他。  
两人下楼退房的时候前台倒是很诧异他们居然晚上不住，询问了情况，汐恩不耐烦的说：“有事！”前台也不好再问些什么，告诉他们还是要花一天的钱，不退款，两人也无所谓，转身就走了。


End file.
